lemniscatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sword
Sword is the terrorizer of village of Forest in Nolan OS Battle Quest and is the final boss. He is the only enemy character with health regeneration and has the highest attack damage out of any character in the game. History Prior to the events of Battle Quest, Sword met Hammer and teamed up with him for unknown reasons. Together, they terrorized the village of Forest and took control of it. While Quest is visiting the village of Forest, Sword is inside of a cave near Forest. Once at the cave, Quest defeats Hammer in battle and approaches Sword, who attempts to intimidate him. Sword charges at Quest but is defeated in battle. Quest returns to the village, being claimed as a hero. Powers Self-Regeneration Sword is a master swordsman, and sword attacks are his primary way of attacking. His special ability allows him to absorb the life of anyone he attacks, regenerating himself during combat. His power combined with his special ability makes him a tough foe. Ultimate Attack Sword also has access to his powerful ULT attack. By charging ULT Energy into his sword, he can deal immense damage capable of defeating the player in one hit. Paired with his special ability, he can heal high amounts of HP with his ULT attack. Stats Base Stats Sword has a max HP of 200, a base ATK of 10, and his ULT takes 3 turns to charge. His difficulty is "Hard" and his status report reads "Sword: The final boss". ULT and Special For his ULT, Sword has a base ATK of 80 damage, capable of one-shotting the player at full HP (results vary based on stats). It is essential to defend during his ULT. Sword's special ability heals himself 2 HP when using a basic attack and 5 HP when using a ULT attack. Tips Preparation It is recommended to upgrade your HP to at least 40 to survive even his basic attacks. It is also recommended to increase your MP and DEX very high to deal high damage at the beginning of the battle. This is helpful for countering his constant health regeneration. Starting the Battle Magic attacks should be used over physical attacks. At this point in the game it is more beneficial to upgrade DEX than ATK. High damage is needed to counter his regeneration. ULT Attack When Sword uses his ULT attack, you must defend as it has a base ATK of 80. Due to the immense damage from the ULT attack, it is impossible to survive without a max HP of 85+. This, however, is not recommended. Reaching over 85 HP would require at least 13 skill points, which would take away from the crucial MP and DEX needed to counter Sword's regeneration. Trivia * Sword's art was drawn by MrZed. * Though Sword is the final boss of Nolan OS, some consider Hammer's battle to be more difficult. Category:Characters Category:The Neville Prophecy Category:The Neville Prophecy Characters Category:Bipole Category:Bipole Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Best Articles Category:Finished Pages